Malos pensamientos
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Bill estalló en carcajadas, interrumpiendo el monólogo de su recién descubierta voz de damisela en apuros, aunque bien podría haberse sonrojado por su comentario. Richie quiso creer que sí. Sí al estúpido amor adolescente, sí a Bill Denbrough, sí. Pensaba, que podría soportar eso si tan solo tuviese a la mano un cigarrillo. —Bill/Richie. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Stephen King, maestre.

**Nota:** si bien se especifica que Los Perdedores nunca volvieron a estar juntos hasta 1985 yo haré caso omiso de ello aquí y en todo.

**Nota2: **aunque quería hacer algo distinto salió un Richie!Centric medio romántico medio no. Intente escribirlo parecido a la novela, ósea, los errores que hay son aposta. Em… ¿perdón por esto, sea lo que sea? XDXD

* * *

**MALOS PENSAMIENTOS.**

Richie pensaba, que en cualquier otra ocasión, quizás cuando su vida no pendiera de un

_(zarpazo de hombre-lobo) _

hilo, todo aquello le habría parecido surreal, y si lo hubiese escuchado de alguien más, habría soltado unas buenas _risadas_, como solía decirles.

Oh, porque no había nada mejor que reír después de enfrentar a la muerte para confirmarte a ti mismo que sigues con vida, comentaban algunos vecinos cuando creían que eran ignorados. Richie no los ignoraba, no señor, él los escuchaba atento, más por precaución que por gusto, pero siempre atento desde que todo acabó para ellos. Desde que _Eso_ murió. Si es que lo hizo.

Usualmente se veía meditando al respecto cuando no tenía nada que hacer con los otros.

_Algo nos juntó, algo (La Tortuga) quiso que uniéramos fuerzas para acabar con aquella… cosa, y eso hicimos. Ahora somos libres… sí, siempre libres._

Entonces la misma sensación, la de verse cara a cara con la bestia peluda de la casa 29 de Neibolt Street, volvía con más ímpetu que antes. Veía una y otra vez al Gran Bill disparándole inútilmente, para luego subir por el carbón y echar a correr con él, después de lanzarle polvo para estornudar y salir pitando de ahí, con el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas arremolinándose en sus ojos.

Si estuviesen escapando de Henry, Victor o Belch las cosas hubieran sido distintas, se decía a si mismo. Quizás, en lugar de terror habría sentido gracia, una gracia extraña pero gracia a final de cuentas. Quizás no se sujetaría con fuerza a la cintura de Bill. No, en cualquier otra situación nunca lo hubiera hecho. Quizás nunca habrían llorado, a plena luz del día, abrazados cerca de Witcham Street, en la intersección de Neibolt con la carretera 2.

Pero así había sido, y aunque _Eso_ ya no estuviera más, aunque Henry y sus compinches ya no estuvieran más, aquel episodio no desaparecería por las buenas. En realidad, siempre estaría ahí. En los confines de su memoria.

_Flotando_.

Tal vez Richie no quería que se fuera, estaba contento con las cosas pues hasta ese momento no había notado lo ancha que era la espalda del Gran Bill, la fuerza de sus hombros y cómo volaba su cabello contra el viento, tan rojo que el mismo fuego le podría tener envidia.

A veces oía parlotear a las chicas sobre sus amores soñados. Y aunque todas estaban de acuerdo en que la tartamudez de Bill le quitaba puntos extras a una escala que a Richie le importaba un pepino, sus compañeras lo consideraban guapo.

Bev se juntaba con ellas, una que otra vez, y hasta donde sabía —pese a que lo negaba— ella compartía la misma opinión respecto a Bill.

Que es encantador, que sus ojos son más azules que el mar _«__y cuánto me gustaría ahogarme en ellos__»_, que sus cabellos son más ardientes que la calefacción de la biblioteca pública de Derry, que esto, que lo otro.

Antes de que todo ese lío comenzara, allá por principios de marzo, cuando George vivía y ellos no conocían más que de vista a los que formarían su grupo, Richie se había animado a preguntarle a Bill porque no aceptaba los disque-sentimientos de Greta Bowie, quién terminadas las clases de ese día le había dado una carta perfumada en la entrada al colegio.

— Es solo otra niña m-m-malcriada —repuso él, mirándolo con cara de _¿Qué no es obvio?_

No había maldad alguna en sus palabras, Bill era _bueno_, tampoco enojo por la terquedad de Greta, solo resignación a que no sería la primera vez que rechazaría a alguien y era mejor ir practicando, acostumbrándose a la idea.

Richie quiso preguntar más, pero Georgie llegó y con él, todo interés sobre féminas se evaporó de Bill.

Aun ahora, la duda persistía. Pues con la llegada de Bev uno diría que Bill y ella terminarían juntos, al menos así lo veía el resto de Los Perdedores, incluido él. Más no ocurría nada.

Tal vez el mundo vería mal que unos mocosos de apenas once años iniciaran una _relación_. O Bev aceptaba que Bill necesitaba su espacio, ya que se ponía a tartamudear más en su presencia desde que volvieron de las cloacas, ¿o fue cuándo vio, por accidente, el nacimiento de sus pequeños pechos al tener que darle su camisa?

Puede que fuese antes, mucho antes.

Siendo su mejor amigo, las cosas que le pasaban a Bill estaban al alcance de su mano. No siempre resultaba agradable aquello, por cierto. Al escuchar los cuchicheos de las niñas una punzada de algo que no podía definir _(celos, tengo celos) _se apoderaba de él y a Richie le daban ganas de abrir la boca y decir unas cuantas verdades, aunque lo mandaran a Trabajo Social después.

— ¿Pero qué pasaba por tu cabeza al burlarte de Sally Mueller? —chillaría su madre con los brazos en forma de jarra, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la señora Douglas, antes de llevarlo a casa y castigarlo una semana, prohibiéndole ver la televisión.

Richie raramente sabía cuando era mejor callar, pero estaba seguro de que debía ignorarlas cuándo las cachaba comentando esa clase de cuestiones. No solo para ahorrarle otro dolor de cabeza a sus padres, sino porque finalizado el castigo Bill lo visitaría, querría obtener respuestas.

Y él no estaba listo para darlas.

¿Qué podría decir en su defensa?

_Oh Gran Bill, la cuestión es que me sacaron de mis cabales con sus halagos dirigidos a ti. No tenía otra opción más que enfrentar al enemigo, ¿no crees?, ¿Wot-wot?_

Oh diablos, por supuesto que no. Frases como esa solo resaltarían lo obvio, que Bill era especial para él, muy especial, y que la mera idea de que lo reemplazara le asustaba tanto como la horrible estatua de Paul Bunyan.

Lo que también era absurdo, eso fue un sueño.

La diferencia entre el miedo hacia Paul y el cariño por Bill radicaba en que lo segundo era tangible, real. Y estaba siempre presente, ahí, reluciendo en cada oportunidad, cómo cuando se abrazaron en la esquina de Witcham, conscientes de que un conocido podría pasar por allí en cualquier segundo y malinterpretar la escena gritando

_(¡Sois unos maricas, maricas!) _

a todo pulmón.

Eso también aterraba a Richie, ya que la idea en sí no resultaba _tan_ desagradable después de un rato.

Recordaba que su madre solía bromear a menudo, aunque él se cuestionaba que tanto bromeaba, porque sus palabras parecían verídicas a su modo de ver, sobre lo fácil que serían las cosas si fuese niña y no niño.

Richie se fastidiaba al instante, alegando que le daría asco verse al espejo siquiera, que las cosas eran cómo eran por algo, y que debería dejar de ver aquellas telenovelas tan raras que pasaban por las tardes a menos que deseara que se enlistara para ir a combatir en una guerra inexistente, todo con su acento irlandés. Maggie Tozier reía, y el tema quedaba olvidado, de momento.

Aun así, no podía evitar mirar de reojo los aparadores de las tiendas donde yacían vestidos caros, preguntándose que se sentiría ser una chica bonita que los usara. Preguntándose si Bill todavía sería su mejor amigo aun siendo del sexo opuesto. Entonces salía el dueño, corriendo a los maleantes juveniles que fumaban fuera y él escapaba entre ellos, dejando esos absurdos pensamientos plantados ahí, sin posibilidad alguna de seguirlo.

Porque era estúpido, muy estúpido, y se sentía _raro_ al meterse de lleno en el tema.

Le gustaba ser hombre, amaba serlo y el hecho de que se imaginara con cabello largo, recogido en trenzas y ostentando un vestido de lunares ante un Bill algo sonrojado no significaba nada en absoluto. Le había afectado juntarse con su madre, sí. Bastaba una hora, tal vez dos, hojeando uno de los tantos ejemplares de _Playboy_ que Wentworth Tozier creía mantener bien escondidos para que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

Todo esto pasó por la mente de Richie en menos de cinco segundos al ir caminando hacia los Barrens ese día, para encontrarse con el resto de Los Perdedores y jugar y reír sin necesidad de temer a _Eso_.

Aturdido, palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca de una cajetilla de cigarros, solo para recordar que fumó el último un día antes y que había gastado toda su asignación de esa semana por lo que no podría probar uno a menos que Bev tuviese, lo que era improbable. Compraban los cigarrillos juntos, una costumbre recién adquirida.

Resignado a la abstinencia de su querido tabaco Richie retomó su rumbo. Ignoraba que lo seguía y llamaba a gritos hasta que lo tuvo casi enfrente. Bill pedaleaba a toda velocidad en _Silver_.

_Silver_, quién les salvó la vida a ambos más de una vez con sus enormes ruedas y su pintura deslucida; _Silver_, quién convertía a Bill _el Tarja _Denbrough en el Llanero Solitario, su más grande héroe.

Bill no lo sabía, pero para Richie él era el héroe.

Gotas de sudor típicas de esa época recorrían su amplia frente, acompañadas de jadeos suaves, pues tuvo que aumentar su ritmo al ver que Richie no le hacía caso. Transcurridos unos segundos logró controlar su respiración.

— Ha-haber si t-te mandas a revisar l-l-los oídos T-Tozier, llevo ll-llamándote d-d-desde ha-c-ce rato —dijo, más no lucía molesto.

— ¡Mil perdones Gran Bill, mil perdones! —se disculpó con exageración haciendo sus tan previsibles reverencias. Bill soltó una _risada_—. No le diga al Galán, pero entre nos, hacía una inspección en cubierta buscando pájaros para él —otra _risada_— lamentablemente solo he encontrado una lata de cerveza y cinco centavos, ¿a qué es terrible?

— Bip-bip, Richie —respondió Bill, y rió, rió como solo él podía, provocándole un leve rubor en las mejillas por pensar que aquella risa era hermosa como pocas cosas solían serlo.

_Ha pescado la fiebre del verano_, dirían los ancianos gruñones.

Que fiebre ni que nada, sabía lo que tenía, sin embargo no quería admitirlo. _Temía_ admitirlo.

Incómodo de nueva cuenta por las malas pasadas de su mente Richie se balanceó de un lado a otro, con las manos en los bolsillos, medio sonriendo. Esperaba que Bill siguiera su camino, ya se alcanzarían más tarde. Pero Bill no se iba y los nervios de Richie aumentaban.

_¿Por qué no te largas, Gran Bill?, ¿Por qué no vas con Bev, una _chica_, a besarla y abrazarla, y decirle toda clase de cursilerías adolescentes?, ¿O con Greta Bowie, o Sally Mueller?, ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con todas ellas?_

— ¿Y b-b-bien? —inquirió Bill, tan desconcertado como él.

— ¿Y bien qué?

Bill frunció el entrecejo, apretando con más fuerza el manubrio, cómo si no fuese ya lo bastante claro.

— ¿N-n-no vas a su-b-bir? —y Richie pegó un brinco, sin una respuesta congruente para darle. Sintiendo como las estúpidas

_(cuán estúpidas eran las malditas) _

lágrimas se galopaban en sus ojos, nublando sus lentes con el vaho. No quería llorar, por supuesto, simplemente… no se lo esperó.

No esperó encontrarse a Bill antes de llegar con el resto, tampoco que le preguntara si subía o no subía. No esperó estar preguntándose cómo se sentiría ser niña. No esperó nada de eso. Pero no estaba a punto de llorar por esas nimiedades, no, lo que le acongojaba era _la pregunta_.

Aunque Eddie se acomodara alguna que otra ocasión en la canastilla trasera de _Silver_, muy raramente Bill invitaba a quienquiera que fuese a montarla con él e ir de paseo —en circunstancias que no implicaran huir de la muerte en forma de payaso siniestro—. Era como un tesoro personal. Pocos tenían el honor de subirse a su bicicleta, así como pocos eran los que montaban al caballo con el consentimiento del Llanero.

Y ahí estaban ellos, rompiendo esa ley no escrita.

Como cuándo invitó a Bev a acompañarlo al cine y recibió un comentario coqueto, Richie volvió a refugiarse en lo absurdo, cuestionándose solo un segundo el porqué relacionaba a Bev con aquello.

— ¡Ah, bendito sea el señor!, ¡El Llanero Solitario me ha invitado en un paseo a cabello! Tendré que informarle a mi padre, el Sheriff, esperando que me conceda su bendición. Oh dios, oh dios, ¿qué vestido me pondré, qué zapatos, qué corsé, qué…?

Bill estalló en carcajadas, interrumpiendo el monólogo de su recién descubierta voz de damisela en apuros, por lo que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, sin saber si reír o llorar de vergüenza. Sujetaba con fuerza su estómago, otra vez rojo, aunque bien podría haberse sonrojado por su comentario, Richie quiso creer que sí.

Sí al estúpido amor adolescente, sí a Bill Denbrough, _sí_.

Pensó que al recobrar la calma le echaría en cara lo loco que estaba, reiría un poco más e intentaría preguntarle de nuevo, ya más serio. Usualmente así sería, el Bocazas chiflado era él, no su amigo.

Bill volvió a sorprenderlo.

— E-el Sheriff y-y-ya me ha d-dado su ben-d-dición —alzó un sombrero de vaquero inexistente, en un gesto casi cortés, casi _real_ y extendió su mano, esperando la suya a cambio—. ¿E-e-entonces, me c-concede este p-p-paseo, Tozier?

Oh dios, no.

— Joder, no soy una chica Billy —replicó más ruborizado que nunca, pero sonriendo, siempre sonriendo. La opción de irse corriendo le pareció atractiva, más no movió ni un solo músculo. Permaneció inmóvil, observando con gusto culpable la palma extendida hacia él.

Pensaba

_oh, cuánto quisiera desaparecer, irme lejos, muy lejos. Si no lo hago no estoy seguro de cuánto aguantare Bill, y entonces me odiaras, así como yo odio este sentimiento innombrable _

que podría soportar eso si tan solo tuviese a la mano un cigarrillo.

— T-t-tú empezaste.

— Lo sé, Gran Bill.

— ¿En-t-onces?

— No sé —no sabía.

— Yo-yo sí —dijo Bill, y sin esperar una negativa de su parte lo cogió bruscamente, sentándolo por detrás, no en la canastilla, sino en el enorme asiento. Por la sorpresa Richie envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, inconscientemente—. S-sube, nos e-e-esperan.

— ¿Qué carajos…? No, aguarda Bill ¡Por Dios, que aguardes! —gritó Richie, todo esfuerzo resultó en vano. Tan pronto como el _¡Hai-oh _Silver_! ¡ARREEEE! _taladró sus oídos y _Silver_ se puso en marcha, dando tumbos por los que los tacharían de suicidas, cualquier oportunidad de huir se alejó con el viento en contra.

Quiso chillar, enfadarse con él, saltar aun a costa de su salud, golpearlo, lo que fuese. En su lugar, Richie se aferró a su camiseta, soltando risitas histéricas por momentos, aullando de alegría con el aire golpeándole los lentes y Bill riendo con él, pedaleando a toda velocidad.

Rememoró la huida de Neibolt Street, el hombre lobo, las lágrimas, _todo_ y afianzó su agarre mientras bajaban por la acera, directo a la cerca que los llevaría a los Barrens. Sintió a Bill tensarse por debajo, para luego relajarse y concentrarse de lleno en lo que hacía. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron.

Porque Bill _el Tarja _era su héroe personal, aunque eso lo volviese

_(la damisela en apuros)_

alguien dependiente de él. Porque Bill era el tartamudo, el líder en quién todos confían, el futuro escritor, su mejor amigo.

Y lo quería —fraternalmente, amistosamente, amorosamente, _qué más daba_ eso, si lo quería a final de cuentas— tanto que moriría con tal de verlo feliz.

Dijera lo que dijera «Richie, p-p-pásame la sal» o «Richie, ti-tírate de e-se b-barranco» respondería con fuerte y claro _Sí, Gran Bill, lo que tú digas _pues lo quería _de verdad_.

Así sin más. Tan sencillo como puede ser el amor para un niño, sin dobles intenciones o razones aparte. Sin necesidad de tallar su nombre en cada árbol a su alcance o recitarle poemas complejos que finalmente ninguno comprenderá.

Al girar a la izquierda, todavía aferrado a Bill, Richie supo —de algún modo— que ese cariño no era incorrecto, que bastaba con que le hiciera dichoso. Que a lado de Bill todo estaría bien. Con monstruos o sin ellos, con homofóbicos o sin ellos.

— Billy… —Bill lo miró por encima de su hombro— quizás no me molesta tanto la idea de ser la dama en apuros, no si tú estás ahí para socorrerme.

— ¿B-b-bromeando de nuevo, R-Richie?

Richie esbozo una triste sonrisa.

— Sí señor, solo bromeaba.

Y _Silver_ avanzó, pitando.

**#END**


End file.
